danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School
Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy (ダンガンロンパ３ –The End of 希望ヶ峰学園–) is an upcoming TV anime series scheduled for July 2016, which is being directed by Seiji Kishi at Lerche. The Anime will split into two chapters: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy – Future Volume – Follows Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and the 12 new characters story. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy – Despair Volume – Follows the characters' story of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair before the video game.http://gematsu.com/2016/03/danganronpa-3-anime-split-two-chapters-first-chapter-airs-july It is not an anime adaptation of any game, but a completely original new story supervised by the series creator Kazutaka Kodaka. According to him, the series will feature content that can only be expressed within the anime medium, and it will include surprising developments and many new characters. It is a sequel to Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, which will follow the events after the second game and will apparently focus on characters from the first game. It's heavily implied by Kodaka that Jabberwock Island and the characters from the second game will return as well. The anime is intended to be the conclusion of the "Hope's Peak Academy" storyline within the Danganronpa franchise, as the upcoming New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing will focus on new environment and new characters. Kodaka said in his Twitter account that the anime is a thank-you for the Danganronpa fans, "The first animation for Danganronpa contributed to increasing Danganronpa fans. However, 3'''s animation will target people who supported ''Danganronpa up until now. I thought about what excites you guys the best, and I thought I should do it. This is our repayment for Danganronpa fans. There's no reason to betray it. We're drawing the final episode with full power. The mission to excite all the fans! I hope to complete it and meet again!". Development The anime was first teased in December 2, 2015 at the presentation press conference hold by Spike Chunsoft. The teaser picture includes Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, and Makoto Naegi in handcuffs. Originally, the plan was to make an anime of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. This is seen in the teaser trailer: Similar to how the very first teaser trailer for Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls started off misleadingly by implying that the upcoming installment is a game about the daily lives of the first two games' cast before The Tragedy, the first trailer for the Danganronpa 3 anime starts with a "2''" fading in from the back, as if to announce an anime of ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. The sudden appearance of Monokuma, however, "shatters the fans' hope", leading to the actual announcement, just like in the Ultra Despair Girls teaser. Originally, the plan was to create something that would involve Class Trials, but because it would be "too painful for the students of Hope's Peak Academy to kill each other again", the creators decided to conclude with an anime. The creators believe that the story can only be told through anime and if they made a game instead of an anime, they might not have been able to do the serious things they planned for the anime. Although there aren't any investigation elements, there will be suspense. On March 22, 2016, a Famitsu Weekly issue showed 12 new characters with connection to Future Foundation.Famitsu Weekly Article Characters Future Volume Characters *Makoto Naegi *Kyoko Kirigiri *Aoi Asahina *Yasuhiro Hagakure *MonokumaFamitsu Weekly December 8, 2015 *Usami *Kazuo Tengan *Chisa Yukizome *Kyosuke Munakata *Ryota Mitarai *Daisaku Bandai *Great Gozu *Miaya Gekkogahara *Jyuzo Sakakura *Koichi Kizakura *Seiko Kimura *Sonosuke Izayoi *Ruruka Ando Despair Volume Characters *Hajime Hinata *Nagito Komaeda *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Sonia Nevermind *Kazuichi Soda *Akane Owari *Gundham Tanaka *Nekomaru Nidai *Mikan Tsumiki *Ibuki Mioda *Hiyoko Saionji *Mahiru Koizumi *Peko Pekoyama *Teruteru Hanamura *Ultimate Imposter External Links * Official Website References Category:Anime